


like an invisible string (led me right to you)

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: It's really rather simple, life as a career hired adventurer. Build up a reputation, hopefully get some repeat clients who pay good coin, and maintain that reputation with every job.Taking on an easy retrieval job for an arcane artifact may give Clint and Natasha a far more exciting adventure than they had planned on...
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Be Compromised AU Exchange, be_compromised AU Exchange 2020





	like an invisible string (led me right to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assan_Mahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan_Mahariel/gifts).



> This was definitely a lot of fun to think up and work on, with plenty of inspiration taken from a variety of general fantasy ideas and some properties and then mixed all together. And, of course, the idea of the dragons specifically lended itself really well to a few details and it felt all too natural to bring in two comic references to the MCU focus. ;)

“This could’ve gone better,” Clint murmured beneath his breath as he joined Natasha in a circular room at the top of the winding stairs.

The idea had been simple: sneak into the nearby newly abandoned wizard’s tower under cover of night and retrieve an arcane artifact. The job had promised good coin, and the remaining defenses on the tower had seemed complicated enough to keep out most other individuals tasked as effective thieves, simple enough for them to get past without exerting too much effort on the act of entry.

In practice, there had been another group of people that forced their way through rather than around most of the defenses, causing a great deal of unplanned damage to the area and unexpected obstacles to avoid. Coming in under a long-lasting invisibility spell may have been a lifesaver, and they had used just about every stealth and speed enhancing trick as they dared without using too much of their magic abilities for the day to get around and ahead of the group.

Natasha gave a small nod in response to Clint’s comment. “We’re not out of this yet, Barton.”

“I know, but still.” He had drawn a long string from a belt pocket and was in the process of pressing it around the exterior of the door’s handle, the string vanishing in a silver glow after he placed it. “Not that there was any way to predict it, but it would have been nice to know this was going to be popular.” A silver sheen covered the handle, and he gave it a test attempt to open the door, only for the handle to be unmoving. “That should last up through a decent dispel.”

“It will help.” Natasha tossed a magical globe of red-gold light above her head and watched as it floated up a solid fifteen feet before hovering a couple feet below the ceiling.

Several large hanging cages were visible in the light, and one of them shook seemingly in connection to the light’s appearance.

Clint pointed at the cage with half a sigh. “I really hope I don’t regret saying we should check on that.” He started to glance around the room, scanning over the bookshelves lining the walls and desk in the far alcove. “What do you think are the odds of a lever?”

“It’s worth a look.” Natasha stepped over to the closest section of the wall and started to walk along it with her hand pressed to the surface, feeling her way along the wall and over the bookcases. “It is a wizard’s tower, after all.”

On the bookcase almost directly behind the desk, she found a hidden lever in the frame and only motioned Clint well out of the vicinity of the cages before flipping it down.

With a creak of chains, the cages slowly began to lower.

“It’d be a weird spot to hide an arcane artifact,” Clint quietly said.

“Unless if you have something guarding it.” Natasha moved to his side, both of them adopting cautiously defensive positions with an attack spell held at the ready as they faced the cage that had shaken.

The inside was shadowed as it came down, prompting Natasha to lower the light with a flick of her hand.

Clint blinked as the light glinted off scales inside the cage. “Oh we were not ready for this.”

Two small, fox-sized dragons were curled together at the far side of the cage, one gold and one a purple-black. As the cage dropped to only a few feet above the ground, the purple-black one padded over to towards Clint and Natasha with a growl, their teeth bared.

No surprise that a dragon could see through the invisibility spell.

“We have to help them,” she murmured to Clint before taking a step closer to the cage, letting a sympathetic tilt through into her expression as she focused on the dragon. “We’re not here to hurt you,” she gently said. “We’d rather help you.”

Dragons were supposed to be able to sense intentions and truth, even while babies. She hoped it was true. They had come prepared for more of a heist, not a dragon rescue under a time crunch.

The dragon stared for a long moment before relaxing and making what might have been a whimper in the direction of the lock on the cage.

“Clint, what do we have?”

He stepped closer while fishing in a belt pocket. “Try this, I didn’t detect anything magical in the lock.”

The gold dragon came closer as Natasha pressed some of the putty Clint had provided into the mechanism of the lock.

“Just a moment,” she murmured to the dragons as they anxiously pawed at the bottom of the cage before glancing back over her shoulder at Clint while handing the putty back to him. “Check the other cages?”

“On it.”

The door on the dragon cage swung open with a test push from the purple-black dragon, eliciting an immediate excited chirp before it leapt out by Natasha’s feet, the gold dragon following with a melody of chirps.

Natasha couldn’t help a smile at the dragons’ reaction. “Thank you for understanding.”

“This lock’s magical,” Clint reported from behind her. “Shielded mini chest inside, might be our – oh?”

The gold dragon had bounded over to stand by Clint and whistled at the lock before poking its snout at the back of Clint’s ankle to prompt him forward.

He incredulously looked back at Natasha before breaking into a wondering laugh. “I’m not complaining, really, dragons, but why so helpful?”

“Intentions and truth.” Natasha dropped to a knee to look the purple-black dragon in the eye. “Is it safe to assume you’ll want to leave with us?”

It started to chirp and bob it’s head up before screwing its eyes shut in a sudden sneeze.

Natasha blinked at the sensation of her invisibility spell instantly vanishing and curiously frowned at the dragon.

Clint had retrieved the chest and held it under one arm before awkwardly running a hand through the back of his hair with his free arm. “Uh, we weren’t planning on needing a recast.”

“I can-.” Natasha stopped as the purple-black dragon sneezed again and the familiar tingle of the invisibility spell washed back over her. She nodded at the dragon as it tentatively chirped. “Or that, thank you.” She stood back on both feet with a glance in the door’s direction as something banged against it. “Shit.”

“Uh, time for the doorway?”

“Probably,” she agreed while pulling out a cracked blue stone from a belt pocket and stepping to stand by Clint, putting her free hand on his shoulder. “Dragons, you’re welcome to come with us but we are not planning on staying.”

The gold dragon hopped onto Clint’s feet with a chirp while the purple-black dragon unfurled what wings it had and managed to get enough lift to settle onto Natasha’s shoulder.

Clint chuckled with a shake of his head. “What a day. Coulson’s going to love this.”

Natasha dropped the stone at their feet and stomped on it, opening a portal of similarly blue tinged light that immediately sucked them through in a momentary blur of rushing colors before they solidified into the surroundings of a bookcase lined study.

Both dragons excitedly chirped and immediately started to investigate the surroundings, the purple-black dragon leaping back to the ground from Natasha’s shoulder.

She and Clint dropped the invisibility spell and started to turn towards the desk behind them.

Coulson loudly cleared his throat as they appeared. “I understand the doorway emergency part, but the, ah, dragons… I’m at a loss.”

“They were a surprise,” Clint admitted. “But they wanted to come along and were helpful, so…”

“Can we briefly leave them with you and use your teleportation circle?” Natasha asked while carefully watching the dragons’ movements through the study. “If we bring them back to Turrough our client will certainly want them, and I would much rather not have that conversation.”

Coulson nodded. “They can stay for now.” He frowned as the purple-black dragon started sniffing at a locked cabinet in the corner. “Please don’t touch that. I’m trying not to cause any trouble here.”

The dragon huffed but obligingly backed away from the cabinet after staring at him for a moment, its reptilian eye unblinking.

“Thanks, Phil, we appreciate it,” Clint said as he started to turn to leave, only to look down as the gold dragon tried to twine between his legs. “Okay, I know we might be the nicest people you’ve been around for however long, and I really am interested in helping you, but that’s best done after getting this to the client and getting them off our backs. Coulson’s going to take great care of you and your friend until we get back, and we’ll be back as soon as we can, mmkay?”

There was a part of him that felt ridiculous speaking so candidly to this creature he had just barely met. Another part of him actively reminded that it was a baby dragon, of all things, and that it probably was accordingly a well suited level of conversation to hold.

The gold dragon stopped for a moment in seeming consideration before padding over in the direction of Coulson’s desk, the purple-black dragon following suit after looking at Natasha and waiting for her to nod.

“They certainly like you,” Coulson lightly remarked as the gold dragon attempted to hop up to the surface of his desk without the use of its baby wings.

“We’ll be back for them as soon as we can,” Natasha promised. She stopped on the threshold out of the study to look back to the dragons and tell them, “Behave, please,” before stepping out.

Clint waited until the door had fully closed behind them before ruefully shaking his head with a little chuckle. “Did we just accidentally adopt a couple of dragons?”

“So it would seem.”

\--

Getting the chest back to their client and getting paid went over without issue, and it was only a half day’s travel by horse in addition to several hours of rest back to the arcane citadel where Coulson’s study was located.

It still felt strange to return so consistently, but after sustaining a near fatal wound in a large scuffle with a necromancer and their undead army, Coulson had returned to the sanctuary of the citadel for recovery rather than continue to travel with them. The place still held plenty of complicated memories during Clint and Natasha’s respective formative years within its walls, but they were willing to push those aside in favor of regularly checking in on Coulson, and it wasn’t though it was inconvenient to maintain access to the citadel’s resources and aid.

Clint knocked twice in quick succession on the door to the study and only waited a moment for Coulson’s “Come in” before heading inside, holding the door for Natasha first before following.

“We picked up some of your favorite pastries on our way back,” Clint brightly said as he held up a sack. “Mostly in appreciation but also just because you like them.”

“Thank you.”

Natasha focused less on Coulson, more on the dragons contently laying with their tails intertwined in front of the desk on a newly positioned large pillow. “How were they?”

“Curious about everything, but seemingly on their best behavior otherwise.” Coulson accepted the sack from Clint. “Can I ask what you’re planning with them?”

“I suppose they’re our responsibility now.” Natasha arched an eyebrow at Coulson. “Any suggestions on the care and raising of dragons?”

He gave a little nod. “I started looking for some resources while you were gone.” Coulson slightly cocked his head to the side. “How familiar are either of you with the colors of dragons?”

Clint shrugged. “Not like the colors were a big part of the classes here, but we know gold and black aren’t common either. We were talking about it on the way back though, got a guess.”

“They’re believed to be the most inherently magical of all the dragons, even more so naturally adept than other colors.”

“More than enough reason for a wizard to try and keep them,” Natasha darkly murmured before holding up a hand to caution conversation as the gold dragon started to wake. “Does anyone else know about them yet?”

“Not as of yet.” Coulson let a grim note filter across his expression. “I do agree that it would be wise to carefully consider who knows about them. Even within these walls.”

“A healthy dose of paranoia always pays off for us in the end,” Clint remarked with dry amusement. After a moment he smiled down at the gold dragon as it tiredly chirped. “Hey, we’re back as promised. Sleep well?”

The gold dragon blinked at him twice before breaking into a series of excited chirps while unwinding their tail from the purple-black dragon’s, starting to wake them up at the same time.

While the gold dragon started to paw at Clint’s leg, the purple-black dragon woke up much faster and jumped up with the support of a wing flap to Natasha’s shoulder to nuzzle in against her neck with a humming sound.

She scratched the back of its head with a little smile. “It’s good to see you too.”

Coulson widely smiled at the exchange. “They really like you.”

It was simple enough to take the dragons to Clint and Natasha’s room in the citadel without seeing anyone beside Coulson via as many back passageways as possible.

Settling in with the dragons necessitated naming them, with Clint picking Lucky for the gold dragon and Natasha picking Liho for the purple-black one.

Lucky tended to be more vocal, sometimes getting in the way of Liho’s apparent plans for sneaking to investigate something by effectively revealing their location with a string of chirps.

Small frustrations aside, the dragons stayed close when they weren’t attempting to sidle up right alongside Clint and Natasha and rarely strayed very far from each other even when Clint and Natasha snuck them outside the citadel to give them something beyond the confines of their set of rooms.

Liho had learned how to effectively hover with intermittent wing flaps, Lucky also mostly successful in working their wings but bobbing more than Liho. Both dragons were starting to figure how to navigate flying in a large circle, but tended to at least partially wobble their way through the path.

“Just a little bit bigger and you’ll be way more efficient,” Clint reassured Lucky after a morning of flying practice once they were back in their front room with the aid of one of the dragon reference books he had found in the archives. “Your wings will grow with you, give you better lift and power.” He tapped on an illustration of a nearly full-grown dragon. “Might not be too much longer before you’re soaring like that.”

Lucky gave a characteristically excited chirp paired with a head bob.

Liho glanced over and chirped in response before turning back to accept a jerky snack from Natasha.

Both dragons raised their heads at the sound of a knock on the door, the calm to their expressions indicating that it was Coulson outside.

It was admittedly handy that they seemed to have some sense of whether they were familiar with anyone who dropped by to determine how well they potentially needed to be hidden from the visitor.

Clint left the book open on the table and got up to answer the door with a polite smile. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I thought I would save you a trip.” Coulson stepped inside and nodded in greeting towards Natasha and Liho before leaning down to scratch the back of Lucky’s head as it stepped closer. As he straightened he started to ask, “Any thoughts on where you want to go next?”

They had all agreed that staying at the citadel was only a short term option. For all its external security, they still had to consider the risk inherent to caring for two very magical immature dragons, least of all when that was still a secret to most everyone in the citadel.

“We were considering Stark.” Natasha absentmindedly brushed back her hair from her face. “We know we can trust him and company, and we have a standing invitation to his chateau and an offer of steady employment with him.”

“That could work,” Coulson agreed. “And with more than enough room for two growing dragons once you’re settled.”

With a steady supply of food and continual flying practice, Lucky and Liho were starting to grow slightly larger and becoming marginally more difficult to hide under cloaks. At the rate they seemed to be growing, it was only a matter of ever dwindling time before they were too large for the method altogether.

Clint let Lucky jump up to rest across the back of his shoulders. “Certainly going to be a considerable change of pace for us.” He leaned his head against Lucky’s. “Full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Lucky chirped a response and contently nudged Clint’s cheek with its snout.

“After the way these past several years have been, I think both of you more than deserve something more relaxed for a while.” Coulson supportively smiled. “I promise I’ll be fine without you checking up on me.”

“We still have message spells, especially if we’re not occupied with our other usual tricks,” Natasha teased. “You won’t be rid of us that easily.”

He shook his head with a wry expression. “I expect nothing less.”

“Admit it, you’ll miss us too,” Clint said with a grin.

“Of course, but I have access to message spells just as easily.” Coulson matched the grin. “I may not be up to traveling much these days, but don’t forget who taught you some of those tricks.”

Natasha waited a beat as Liho scampered to sit in the windowsill. “We do need to ask if Stark ever contacted you about linking up teleportation circles.”

“We set that up a few months ago, you should be clear to use it when you’re ready.” Coulson pointedly eyed Lucky. “No curiously messing with the enchantments though, and that extends to you too, Liho.”

Liho seemed to give a dismissive chitter without so much as a glance at Coulson.

“We mean it,” Natasha firmly added on with a pointed look of her own.

Liho looked back at her for a moment before chirping in agreement.

Clint attempted to hide a chuckle, only half succeeding. “Definitely going to have make sure we remind to dragon-proof the workshop.”

“Don’t give them any ideas.” Natasha frowned as Liho suddenly jumped away from the window with a surprised sound and held out her arm for Liho to land on. “Just someone outside?” she gently asked while pulling her arm back in to better support Liho’s size.  
“I’ll take a look,” Coulson murmured as he stepped past to look through the window. “Only a couple initiates taking a walk together through the grounds.”

Clint audibly gave a relieved sigh. “Nothing too alarming then. Thanks for being attentive, Liho.”

Coulson nodded as he walked back to stand by Clint and Natasha. “Were you planning on contacting Stark soon?”

“Any time,” Natasha said while adjusting how she held her arm as Liho started absentmindedly flicking their tail back and forth. “I was starting to consider what to say when you stopped by.”

“I won’t suspiciously linger then and leave you to that. You know where to find me if you need anything.”

Clint started towards the door, certain to be positioned to be behind it as it opened in case of anyone walking by and glancing in. “As usual, thanks for everything, Phil.”

“Never a problem.”

\--

Lucky and Liho lay curled up together at the foot of the bed, Clint having had a firm discussion their first night with the dragons about not trying to slip in between him and Natasha as they slept.

Both dragons had started to wake up at the same time and each only needed a moment to blink to awareness before catching the telltale shimmer of someone slowly creeping forward to them under an invisibility spell.

Liho blew a puff of smoke at the stranger to remove the spell while Lucky shrieked a warning and jumped on Clint’s legs.

He woke with a groan and groggily attempted to take in his bearings as Natasha instinctively shot up to a sitting position while grabbing the dagger she always kept under her pillow to threateningly point in front of her.

With only the prompting of a growl from Liho as the stranger coughed and started attempting to bat away the smoke, she threw the dagger true into their shoulder before shoving out from under the blankets.

Clint, careful not to knock Lucky off balance, twisted to a standing position on his side of the bed while instinctively casting a light globe and tossing it up.

Liho whistled a few quick notes and two more individuals adjacent to Clint and Natasha as their invisibility spells dropped.

“Well this is awkward,” Clint muttered to himself as he adopted a defensive stance, aware of Lucky trying to look menacing behind him with outstretched wings and bared teeth.

Natasha traced a faintly glowing sigil against the air with her right hand and the dagger reappeared in her left, still bloodied.

“Give up the dragons,” one of the strangers, their hands glowing light blue with magic, calmly said. “They are all we came for.”

Clint resisted an eye roll. “Yeah, well, not happening.”

Lucky added on a growl.

“We heard you were smart,” another one of the strangers wryly commented. Their hands lit up with lime green fire. “Looks like that was an improper assessment.”

“Liho,” Natasha quietly said, “go for our bags. Carefully.” She matched the speaker with red-gold flames of her own. “You have one chance to stand down.”

The first stranger harshly laughed as they clutched at their shoulder with a grimace. “You’re outnumbered.”

“Never has stopped us before,” Clint drily replied.

The stranger with the light blue magic aimed a blast at his side. Clint dodged aside and sent a blast back, hitting them square in the chest and causing them to stumble into the wall behind. He followed with stepping forward to grab the stranger and simultaneously twist them around and secure their arms while pressing their face against the wall.

Natasha used a flash of magic to temporarily blind the stranger with the lime green fire before darting forward to jerk her knee at their groin and use the momentum of their cringe forward to flip them onto their back. She pressed her foot to their throat and tossed her dagger into the first stranger’s other shoulder as they started towards Clint before summoning it back, ignoring their shout of pain.

“How did you find out about the dragons?” Natasha firmly asked while applying more pressure onto the stranger’s throat.

They weakly laughed, their voice a little raspy. “You think you are not being watched within this citadel?”

Liho and Lucky broke into worried chirps from where they hovered with Clint and Natasha’s travel bags in hand.

Clint knocked the stranger he held unconscious before frowning at the dragons. “More coming?”

Lucky tightly chirped.

“Invisibility,” Natasha prompted while retrieving her bag from Liho and casting the spell on both of them.

Clint did the same as Lucky flew towards him. “Guess we’re pushing up the timeline.”

They took out another person outside the room by blasting them down the hall before hurrying in the other direction to make their way towards Coulson’s teleportation circle, vaguely thankful for it being the middle of the night and the general lack of anyone else in the hallways.

Someone was standing guard by the door to the teleportation circle, but before Clint or Natasha could start to knock them out, Lucky whistled and the guard’s body stiffened as they were seemingly paralyzed in place.

“You could’ve done that this whole time?” Clint incredulously asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucky dismissively chirped and flapped at the door.

“Alright, alright.” Clint pulled it open and waited for Lucky, Liho, and Natasha to step through before pressing some string around the inside handle, waiting for it to vanish in a silver glow before turning to help Natasha activate the sigils of the transportation circle.

“Lucky, Liho, in the middle,” she ordered without looking up from the sigil she was tracing. “We’re only opening this for a few seconds.”

It only took a few more moments before there was only one sigil left, which Natasha activated.

Their surroundings outside the circle instantly shifted, blurring and twisting before solidifying back into a lighter shade of stone and wood.

Clearly relaxed, Lucky and Liho instantly started curiously poking in every corner of the room.

Clint watched them with a wry chuckle and a little shake of his head. “We figure that Tony’s got some sort of indicator linked to the circle, right?”

“Probably.” Natasha swung her bag down and pulled out a black cloak to wrap around her shoulders, clasping it with a red hourglass brooch. “Do you think we should let Phil sleep or wake him up for a message?”

“Eh, maybe see if anyone comes to see us here soon and wait a little if we get occupied, otherwise let him know to listen for any rumblings of who wants Lucky and Liho.” Clint had also pulled out his cloak, dyed a dark purple and secured with a silver arrow brooch. “Though I’d also definitely appreciate quickly getting back more than just our bedclothes.”

The door opened to reveal a defensive Tony. “I don’t know who at this hour is – oh.” He dropped the hand he had his blast gauntlet on with a curious frown. “Didn’t we say in a couple of days?”

“We ran into an emergency for their safety,” Natasha explained with a nod in Lucky and Liho’s direction. “Otherwise we would have at least messaged ahead.”

“Good news is the guest rooms are just as ready right now as they would have been in a couple days.” Tony paused for a moment as Lucky and Liho flew over to hover directly in front of him. “Uh, hey. I’m Tony, nice to meet you.” He held up a hand as Lucky chirped. “What does that mean? Something good? Something bad?”

Clint laughed. “Means you’ve got Lucky’s approval. Chirps are their usual communication, and that’s a happy tone.”

“Good to know,” Tony said with a nod. “Do you want to tackle any business or get settled and try to make up on lost sleep first?”

“We wouldn’t mind sleep.” Natasha tilted her head to the side as Liho turned back towards her and settled on her shoulder. “Unless if you really need to tackle business immediately.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting back to sleep anyways, and I’ll take that,” he pointed towards Liho curling up around Natasha’s shoulders, “as another yes.” Tony turned with a broad forward sweep of his arm. “Right this way.”

Clint didn’t say anything when Lucky opted to curl up right against his back with what might have been a sound akin to a purr as they all fell back into sleep.

\--

Liho greeted Natasha with a polite nudge into her side and several deep chirps, while Lucky practically tackled Clint with an excited sound.

In the matter of a little more than a month, the dragons had undergone a major growth spurt into the size of a mastiff. It made their flying all the more impressive but ruined their early favored habit of racing each other through the hallways, primarily having been done in Tony’s vicinity out of delight at his annoyed reaction.

“Woah,” Clint laughed as he tapped Lucky’s sides, “we weren’t even gone a day! I wasn’t even sure that you’d notice we were gone when you’ve got your new friends to play with.” His laughter continued as Lucky chirped and started pushing him back up to his feet, careful to only prompt with the claws and nowhere near harming. “Yeah, we missed you too.”

“Well,” Tony called over where he was sparring in the training yard with Steve nearby, “glad to see you’re not getting mauled over there! I do not want to have to clean that up.”

Steve effortlessly dodged a punch from Tony while glancing towards Clint and Natasha. “How did your outing go?”

Natasha absentmindedly scratched the back of Liho’s head while replying. “Fairly well. The tavern was well worth the food and the shop had what we were looking for.”

“Speaking of,” Tony said while relaxing his stance, “is the purpose of your outing something you can talk about now or is it still all secretive?”

Clint and Natasha momentarily exchanged a side look that apparently replaced a verbal conversation before she said anything more, unable to keep from slightly smiling. “It’s still a secret for the moment.”

Tony sighed, putting his shoulders into the motion before nodding. “I think I set myself up for disappointment there.”

“You think?” Steve teasingly remarked with a grin.

“Let me try again: is this something the rest of us will ever hear about or is it staying a secret forever?” Tony purposefully finished with a pointed eyebrow waggle.

“You’ll find out eventually,” Clint innocently replied.

Natasha inclined her head in his direction with a subtle smirk before nodding at Tony. “How much longer until the others are here?”

“Bruce said a day’s ride when we talked this morning, Rhodey’s coming back any time, and I guess we’ll see Thor whenever he decides to use his teleportation circle. Uh, not sure if anyone else is available for this but at least it’ll be fun to have a few of us all together again.” Tony added a thoughtful sound. “We really should talk about an official name though, if we’re going to keep on doing this ‘forming a temporary adventuring party’ thing. Got to let people know who to attribute the stories to.”

“I dunno, I kinda like being an anonymous part of ‘The Tale of the Necromantic Battle at Elm’s Crest,’” Clint said with a shrug. “Last time we heard a bard recounting the tale, I got a whole verse for being an archer with a magical bow. Not too shabby for a retelling from someone who wasn’t even there.”

Natasha affectionately rolled her eyes. “You almost started correcting the bard on events.”

Tony held out a hand. “Just tell me I got a verse too.”

“More like a line, actually.”

He dramatically cringed. “Probably just the result a bard who forgot some of the story. I’m sure some bards out there have a whole verse for me.”

Steve chuckled with a wry head shake. “Whatever you need to keep on telling yourself.”

Lucky added on a series of teasing chirps, eliciting a bright laugh from Clint.

“I’m sure you’ll have your moment eventually. Meanwhile, you can share the spotlight.”

Liho pushed at Natasha’s back to prompt her forward a step with a little whine. She reached back to pet Liho’s head and nodded. “You’re hungry, I hear you. Just a second.”

“You too,” Clint added as Lucky gave a whine of their own and pushed his side.

“Guess it is that time,” Steve said with a glance in the general direction of the chateau kitchen.

Tony clapped his hands together. “Great sparring session, great talk, let’s eat.”

\--

Clint grinned and leaned over to whisper in Natasha’s ear. “Might have to keep an eye out, if we’re not careful Thor might just take Lucky and Liho back with him.”

She smiled in the direction of where Thor was simultaneously play wrestling both dragons to a veritable melody of eager chirps and lighthearted growls before turning her head to whisper back. “I think they like us enough to opt to stay.”

“Let’s just hope they don’t get grumpy without us for a couple days. We’re really going to owe Pepper and Coulson for being willing to babysit them regardless, but...”

“It’ll be fine,” she reassured while gently squeezing his hand under the table. “They love Pepper and they’ll be too excited to see Phil again to cause too many problems.”

“Yeah, only a few problems,” Clint teased back.

Natasha shrugged with one shoulder and kissed his cheek. “You know, we can’t stay right by them forever.”

“I know, it’s just… weird that they’re growing up to this point. For not being really that long, sure feels like a lot longer ago that they were just learning to get airborne for more than only a few seconds at once.”

“It’s certainly been a few months of surprises.”

“Still, couldn’t be more thrilled with the results.” Clint squeezed her hand back and grinned. “I think we should tell everyone else after this.”

She arched an eyebrow at him without a change in her smile. “After the dinner party or after handling the lightning snake den?”

“I was thinking after the den, but if you want to tell them now, I’m open to it.”

“Mmm, we should wait, Let Phil be one of the first to hear it too.”

Clint didn’t bother with a direct response as Thor, warmly laughing and with Lucky and Liho following, came over.

“My friends, you have certainly found impressive dragons.” He jovially patted Lucky’s side as it playfully sidled up beside him. “I thank you again for being careful with your claws, young one.”

Liho chirped before coming over to poke it’s head over the top of the table towards Natasha’s plate.

“Yes, I saved you something for dessert,” she amusedly said while lifting the plate to tip the small mound of sliced melon into Liho’s mouth.

Clint chuckled as Lucky hurried towards him with a whine. “Yeah buddy, saved some for you too. Open up.”

Both dragons happily munched before curling up together underneath Clint and Natasha’s bench with a conversation of quiet chirps.

Thor had settled on the other side of the table and watched the whole exchange with a lasting grin. “You have evidently all settled together well.”

“Good thing is we’ve all been pretty comfortable through this transition,” Clint said with a nod. “I do kinda miss when they were small enough to wrap around our shoulders though, but from what I’ve read we’ll have longer in this stage of growth.”

“More time to figure out a new perfect area for racing,” Natasha lightly said.

Clint held a finger to his lips. “Don’t give them any ideas.”

Lucky chirped and elicited a laugh from Thor. “It sounds as though I have much more to see upon our return from the den.”

“It’ll be a fun time,” Clint agreed while knowingly smiling at Natasha.

\--

Steve maneuvered the concentrated shield of magic to block a bolt from one of the lightning snakes before bringing it back to guard in front of him.

“Thor, we could use a little more diverting up there! You’re the one with the magical hammer!” Tony called up to where he was airborne and swinging his war hammer, diverted lightning swirling above his head.

“They are rather persistent!” Thor called back with a glance down. “Rhodey, to your right!”

He swung his sword at a lightning snake that darted towards him out of the writhing mass of them, cleanly severing its head from its body.

Both parts momentarily twitched as they collapsed, the head slightly sparking from the mouth.

Over Rhodey’s shoulder, Clint loosed a magical arrow that thudded into another snake and pinned it against another snake. “How the hell do they keep on appearing?”

“Could be some sort of portal,” Bruce suggested from behind a wall of green colored energy.

“Anyone ever read of a lightning snake plane?” Tony loudly suggested. “That’s my guess!”

Natasha almost rolled her eyes before considering the comment and inclining her head in his direction. “It’s… possible.” She swept her arm to bring up a wall of red-gold energy as several snakes attempted to slither closer. “Thor, let us know if you spot anything promising!”

“Aye!”

Steve again shifted his shield overhead before darting it over to guard Tony. “I know we weren’t planning on this many, but anyone bring anything designed to take on large numbers all at once?”

“If we find the portal I’ve got a focused explosive, ought to give enough of a push to shut it down if we get it right inside!” Tony yelled while dancing back several steps.

Bruce arched a brow. “Have you tested-?”

“And I promise I’ve tested it!”

Thor dipped down to divert a lightning bolt with his hammer before rising back to his standard height. “I fear the portal may be at the very back! None of us can reliably throw it that far!”

“Got it!” Clint jogged to Natasha’s side. “I have a potentially dangerous idea.”

A corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk. “Aren’t they always?” She tossed her head. “What do we need?”

“The infinite healing rope with your enchanted grappling hook and a distraction for the snakes. Maybe another means of clearing more of them out on the way too, but we’re flexible.”

Natasha nodded and glanced to the side. “Rhodey, how many do you think you could hold?”

“Uh.” He chopped at another lightning snake as it lunged before stepping aside of another snake’s bolt. “I’m not sure!”

Tony cast Natasha a curious look. “What’re you thinking?”

“If we clear some of the way Clint can get the explosive into the portal.”

“What do we do if the explosive doesn’t close it?” Steve asked without looking away from blocking bolts.

Natasha replied while handing Clint her grappling hook. “I could try something to close it if I can safely concentrate on it.”

“I think I could do the same thing, if we need,” Rhodey added on before knocking a snake back with his physical shield.

Tony nodded. “Two plans is always an improvement for us. Barton, just don’t fumble that explosive. I’d rather not have to use the healing potions.”

He clicked his tongue. “You know I never miss.”

“Aim true,” Natasha murmured while briefly brushing her hand against his as she stepped forward to stand between Tony and Steve.

Clint had secured the grappling hook on one end of the rope and twirled it several times before throwing it to the roof of the den. The hook dug deeply into the stone above with the clear assistance of magic, and Clint gave it a practice tug before cutting the rope at his ankle and quickly tying it around his waist.

“Here.” Thor dove to help lift Clint. “Whenever you are ready.”

Rhodey held out his hand towards the snakes and cast an effective net of silver light over the snakes in front of him, effectively freezing several in place. At the same time, Natasha threw out a wave of red-gold tinged flames into the snakes nearest the direction of the portal, prompting several loud hisses.

Thor released Clint, who couldn’t help an excited whoop as he swung just over the flames and into the vicinity of a visible swirling portal.

He easily tossed the explosive dead center into the portal, a booming sound reverberating through the den a couple moments after as Clint started to swing back. “I think it wor- hey!” He drew his legs up underneath him as a lightning snake fired at him before adding on a “Thanks” as Thor helpfully caught him from moving back towards the portal.

“I believe it worked on the portal!” Thor said after a moment.

“Now all these snakes,” Tony sighed.

Natasha threw out another burst of flame. “I vote that next time we wait until Wanda and Pietro are available to help with something like this. She knows more portal tricks.”

“At least Clint enjoyed it,” Steve amusedly said while shoving the magic shield against several of the snakes as their attacks started to grow almost frantic.

Bruce snorted. “Are we surprised?”

“I can hear you!”

“We’re still looking at facing a bunch of lightning snakes,” Rhodey calmly remarked while slicing through one.

Tony nodded. “And we’ve all been keeping track how many we’ve each been taking out, right? The person with the most gets something special once we’re back to the chateau!”

“We never agreed to that!”

\--

Liho and Lucky made their way through the hall with stops at everyone’s side, chirping greetings and reveling in every pat and scratch they earned.

Clint shook his head with a wry chuckle as he tracked their progress from where he sat with Natasha and Coulson. “They’re going to be so disappointed when most everyone else leaves and it’s just us as an attention source.”

“I think the hardest part is going to be keeping them from trying to sleep beside us,” she drily added on while smiling at the dragons.

“Yeah, hoping I can be convincing,” Clint laughed.

Coulson inclined his head in his direction with a smile of his own. “They’ll listen if you hold your ground, as stubbornly caring as they sometimes want to be.”

“They weren’t too much trouble, were they?” Natasha asked.

“They were more than fine,” he reassured. “Pepper even said that it was quieter than usual despite the consistent chirping.”

“That tracks.” Clint almost said more before stopping as Lucky flew over directly to him. “Hey,” he greeted while rubbing behind Lucky’s head, “I’m flattered that you decided to come visit us over all your new friends, really.”

Lucky’s attention fell to his chest before making a curious sound and getting into Natasha’s face with a sniff.

She lifted a pendant from underneath her tunic and angled it out. “It’s a protective charm. You’re sensing Clint’s too.”

Coulson chuckled as he looked at the design of the charm. “Congratulations on finally switching to the lover’s knot.”

“It was time,” Clint said with an affectionate smile just for Natasha.

She cast him a soft smile back and let the charm drop as Lucky moved back to prompt Clint to pull out his. “Seemed a good way to mark deciding to finally get married.”

Coulson giving another “Congratulations” was interrupted by Liho flying over and Lucky immediately breaking into excited chirps in seeming explanation of what had just been said, given the way Liho also jumped to sniff the charms.

“I hope that’s being thrilled for this step in our relationship and not questioning our taste in charms,” Clint teased.

Tony had turned from where he was talking with Bruce to questioningly raise an eyebrow at the sudden noise. “Something exciting happening over there?”

Clint grinned and reached for Natasha’s hand. “We’re getting married!”

“Wait, I thought you already were…”

Ignoring the rest of what Tony said, Natasha couldn’t help a smirk as she leaned over to whisper in Clint’s ear. “We still could elope.”

He quietly chuckled and angled to press a kiss to her cheek. “We’ll talk about it.”


End file.
